


My Boys

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Coming Out, Daddy Issues, Harley Keener is Pepper Potts's Adopted Child, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Meet the Family, Multi, Polyamory, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harley ask Harry out. Harley comes out to Tony and Pepper. That is the story.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a drabble of mine.

Harry entered his roommate's room. Peter was still asleep. Harry knew that Harley was away and without Harley Peter was less likely to awake without his boyfriend there. Harley had asked Harry to keep Peter out of trouble while he was gone on his vacation. That also included waking him up for his internship. 

“Pete,” Harry said. 

“Give me a minute,” Peter said. Harry opened his door. He came over to Peter and threw the blanket off of him. Peter whined as Harry moved next to him.

“Morning,” Harry said. Peter groaned as Harry looked at Peter like he had a million things to say. 

“I said a few more minutes,” Peter said as he grabbed his blanket to cover himself. Harry went to pull the blanket off again but Peter gave him the stare. Harry backed off.

“You have your internship in a bit,” Harry reminded Peter. Peter cuddled into his bed.

“Cancel it,” Peter said. 

“You want me to cancel an internship that is very important just because you don’t want to get out of bed,” Harry said. 

“Call me in sick for me,” Peter said. 

“Pete, get up,” Harry said. 

“Make me, Princess,” Peter said. Harry blushed as Peter said that. 

“Peter, Harley isn’t here,” Harry said. Peter opened his eyes and looked at Harry. 

“Harry,” Peter said. Harry smiled at his friend.

“Who did you think it was?” Harry asked. 

“My annoying boyfriend,” Peter said. “I’ll get up.” Harry left his roommate to begin getting ready for his meeting. He went and got the coffee going for Peter, something he normally did for the smaller boy and his boyfriend since neither could get out of bed in the morning it seemed, as he went back into his room. Peter came in as he looked at him. 

“Can you tie a tie?” Peter asked. Harry moved over to Peter and helped him tie his tie. Harry enjoyed this moment where he could be with his friend even though it was not more than a friendly gesture. Peter felt his cheeks warm from the closeness of the other boy hoping it was not given away on how much Harry affected him like he did Harley. He watched Peter who was focused on Harry’s hands. 

“Pete,” Harry said.    


“Harley still had a day before he gets back,” Peter said as he looked at his friend. “I was thinking about asking him for something involving our love life, when I got back but I’m kinda nervous.” 

“I’m sure if you give him your puppy eyes that he will say yes to anything,” Harry said. 

“It will be nice if he says yes,” Peter said. “I have to get to my internship.”

“I know,” Harry said as Peter nodded before he left Harry. 

* * *

The day went well as Harry and Peter celebrated that Peter got the promotion for his internship into a better lab than the one he was in before. A few drinks at home was all the partying that Peter was up to for the night but Harry thought a small celebration would be good since Peter was missing Harley. Peter had slipped off to call Harley about the day as Harry enjoyed the view from where he stood. Talking to Harley made Peter smile. A smile that Harry wished he held on his face every time he talked to him or that he called him. Peter came back and grabbed another drink. 

“How’s Harley?” Harry asked. Though he really liked Peter, he also had a crush on his boyfriend. Both were attractive though he knew they were too focused on each other to notice Harry’s crush on both of them. 

“He said he had a surprise for me that should arrive tonight,” Peter said brightly. 

“Well that must be great,” Harry said. Peter just took another drink as he looked at Harry.

“Do you think Harley would get mad if I asked him…. Nevermind,” Peter said as he bit his lip.

“I’m sure he will be fine. The boy is head over heels for you,” Harry said. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Peter asked Harry. Harry shook his head. “It’s a crazy feeling. When we were first dating, MJ was part of our relationship.”

“You mean you three were together?” Harry asked his friend. He felt a little hope come in his chest when he heard that. 

“I still had feelings for her and Harley had a crush on the both of us. When MJ left, Harley and I decided that it was better as just the two of us for a while,” Peter said. 

“I never knew about that,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, well I found someone that is into at least one of us. We brought up the topic recently and we are thinking that we are ready for that type of relationship,” Peter said. 

“So you want to ask Harley about this person?” Harry said.

“Yes,” Peter said. 

“Have you even asked the other person?” Harry asked.

“No, but I want to make sure Harley is ready before I make a decision for both of us,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he took another sip. “Can you maybe stay with me tonight?” Peter gave his puppy eyes as Harry nodded. Peter cuddled up next to him on the couch. Harry imagined just laying here with Peter as if they were the two that we’re dating and not Harley and Peter. 

Peter fell asleep after a while so Harry had to carry the smaller boy to his room. He laid down next to him as Peter nestled up next to him again and would not leave the other boy’s side. 

Harry woke to people talking. He closed his eyes and listened.

“I’m just surprised,” Harley said. 

“You know we were talking about it,” Peter said as his hand was messing with Harry’s hair. 

“I know but I figured we would discuss this more when I got back,” Harley said.

“Don’t you want to always come home to this type of sight?” Peter asked. Harry knew even though he couldn’t see that Peter was using the eyes.

“Have you talked with Harry then?” Harley asked.

“I figured that was something for us to talk with him about,” Peter said. “Now do I get an evening kiss since you thought you could surprise me by coming home early?” He felt the bed sink as Harley moved onto the bed. 

“We could move this to my room?” Harley said. 

“We probably should,” Peter said. Harry opened his eyes as the two were just staring at each other.

“Can you two please keep quiet? I’m trying to sleep,” Harry mumbled. Peter smiled at his friend. 

“Sorry Harry,” Harley said with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting Peter to have another boy in his bed when I got home.” 

“Get used to it Keener. If I get my wish you will have more than one to care for,” Peter said.

“More boys to cook for,” Harley said.

“Can you two not be all couple-y when I am tired?” Harry asked. Harley got up and looked at Peter.

“We will move to my room since you are tired,” Harley said as He picked up Peter. Harry closed his eyes as Harley left closing the door. Harry fell asleep to sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to the smell of food. Something he missed since Harley left. Harry came out to see both boys laughing and talking as he sat down next to Peter as Harley worked on making breakfast for the three of them. Something he did often for his boyfriend and roommate. Harry had messed these meals. Harley was the only one who liked to cook so when he was gone Peter and Harry ate a lot of take out. 

“Harry, we need to talk to you,” Peter said as he grabbed his tea. Harley set two plates in front of the boys. Harry looked at the two of them, confusion coating his face. Peter felt his hands trembling. Harley seemed the calmest out of the two and the least likely to sprint out of the room if whatever they said went sideways fast.

“About what Pete?” Harry asked his friend rather than say what he needed to say than panic for a bit longer about what he wanted to say. Harley came and sat at the other stool next to Harry. Harry noticed he was nervous as well but unlike Peter he hid it well with only the slight tapping of his hand on his knee giving him away.

“We wanted to ask you out,” Harley said. Peter looked at Harry as if he was about to kick their roommate out of the apartment or tell him the bad news. Harry was starting to get nervous as he looked at his best friend.

“We don’t want to push you into anything but we both really like you and we wanted to date you,” Peter said. Harry couldn’t believe that he was hearing exactly what he had been wishing to hear this whole time. Harley and Peter watched him waiting for a response. Any response it seemed at the time but Harry figured they were expecting a negative response like he was expecting a negative question.

“Of course,” Harry said when he finally was able to talk. Harley and Peter smiled at him before they gave him a hug which he was not expecting. He enjoyed being in the arms of the two people he cared about. Harley pulled away and looked at the clock and sighed. 

“I have a meeting with Tony in a bit,” Harley said. 

“We can have dinner tonight. I’ll patrol this morning since today isn’t an internship day,” Peter said as he kissed Harry’s cheek and ran to his room. Harley kissed Harry’s other cheek as he smiled. 

“Just so you know Peter is very demanding,” Harley said.

“I can deal with him being demanding,” Harry said as Harley went to his own room. Harry smiled as he sat there. He had two of the best boys in the world to love. One happened to be a superhero who was trying to get the avengers to notice him and the other was the sole heir of some company that he wouldn’t tell Peter and Harry about but he knew that the two of them were perfect for him. 

  
  


* * *

Harley, Peter, and Harry had been dating for a while when Peter got news about an opportunity with his internship. Harley was laying on the bed as Peter was trying to find clothes to wear for his meeting and Harry was working on some stuff from his laptop. Peter pulled out another shirt.

“What do you both think of this one?” Peter asked. 

“It looks like the other seven you have shown us in the last hour,” Harley said.

“Why are you worried about this meeting?” Harry asked.

“It’s a meeting about the internship opportunity with the one and only Tony Stark. Peter will get it hands down but he is worried about it,” Harley said as his phone buzzed.

“I’m not as confident as either of you,” Peter said.

“Says the boy who likes to top both of us,” Harry said. “You have confidence. You wouldn’t be able to be Spider-Man without it. Harley looked annoyed at the text he got.

“My professor wants to meet me about my term paper,” Harley said.

“Dude, I’m sure it is nothing,” Harry said as he went back to working on some stuff for Oscorp. 

“To think we were just starting college last week it seems,” Peter said as he found the perfect shirt for the day and got dressed. Harry and Harley looked at the younger boy who was  still limping from his last fight. 

“Do you think we should call May to check that out?” Harley asked.

“May is busy with her new boyfriend,” Peter said. “Besides it is nothing. I just landed on my leg wrong the other day while dealing with Doc Ock. It’s not the worst thing to happen in my hero career and it won’t be the last time something happens to me, guys. It is part of being a superhero.” 

“Pete,” Harry said.

“You got to take care of yourself better,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he kissed their foreheads before running off for his meeting. He made it to the tower with time and when he went in he was surprised to see Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. There were two others but he was more focused on his idols in front of him.

“Mr. Peter Parker,” Ms. Potts said. 

“That would be me,” Peter said. “I am here to show my new adhesive bandages that I created after I replicated Spider-Man’s webbings.”

“You recreated a superhero’s power?” one of the men said.

“I believe he makes the webbing based on what I collected when beginning this project,” Peter said.

“Who is this hero?” Mr. Stark asked.

“He is Queens’ hero. Spider-Man is like a spider who protects the people of Queens,” Peter said. “I recreated the webbing and turned it into a bandage that can be sprayed on. It will help with gunshot wounds. I tested it on one of my bo-- roommates recently.” Peter felt bad to change the word but he had a feeling that people would base his project on his lifestyle.

“Tell me about yourself,” Mr. Stark said.

“I’m a native of Queens. I’m an orphan who has to fight for everything that I have. I live in Manhattan with my boyfriends…” Peter realized his slip up. Mr. Stark motioned him to continue. “I lost my uncle to a gunshot wound when I was a teen.”

“Seems like a story,” Ms. Potts said. “You said boyfriends?”

“I’m in a relationship with two boys. Please don’t base my project on that. I don’t really bring it up because people judge about the relationship,” Peter said. 

“I think your project is amazing. It is amazing the things you have done since starting Stark Industries. You also had a letter of recommendation from our adopted son,” Ms. Potts said. Peter looked at her confused. “Does the name Harley Keener mean anything to you?” Peter felt his heartbeat quicken. This wasn’t just a meeting. This was meeting his boyfriend’s parents.

“I-I have,” Peter said. 

“That’s wonderful. I think Harley needs a lab partner,” Ms. Potts said. “It will change your internship hours, but Harley is someone who will make it worth your time to be around. You got the personal internship, Mr. Parker.” Peter let out a breath as he looked at the two. 

“Thank you,” He said.

“You more than earned it,” Mr. Stark said. “Though I would like to know more about this Spider-Man.”

“He is all over youtube, sir,” one of the men said. The other looked at Peter with dislike. 

“You are dismissed. See you in the lab tomorrow at three PM,” Mr. Stark said as Ms. Potts told him to go to security to get a new badge. Peter went down to the security office. He wasn’t expecting to see his aunt’s boyfriend, Happy.

“Hey Happy,” Peter said. 

“Peter?” Happy said.

“I’m here to pick up a badge for my internship,” he said. Happy looked through some documents before he found the badge and handed it to Peter.

“May said she wanted to invite you and your partners for dinner,” Happy said.

“Look I know May is cool with my relationship but if you are not don’t try to pretend for me,” Peter said. 

“I just was passing on a message,” Happy said. 

“Tell May I’ll have to talk with Harls and Har about it,” Peter said. 

* * *

“Harley Tyler Keener!” Peter yelled as Harry jumped. Harley was on his laptop focused on working on his paper.

“Not now, Darling,” Harley said.

“I think now is a great time,” Peter said. Harley set down his laptop looking at his boyfriend.

“I got capstone to finish and a report due in the next week. What is so important that you need to interrupt my work?” Harley asked.

“I met with your adopted parents today,” Peter said. “Which when we are all done with this we need to talk about going to May’s this weekend.”

“All of us?” Harry asked.

“May wanted all three of us over,” Peter said. “Have we ever talked about meeting Harley’s parents?” Harley looked confused as Harry shook his head. “I think Harley should bring his adoptive parents since I’m now interning for his dad.” 

“I really haven’t told them about our relationship yet,” Harley said. 

“I mean since I’m working for your dad now it might be best to invite them,” Peter said.

“You’re working for Harley’s dad?” Harry asked. Harley realized and smiled at Peter.

“You got the internship at Stark Industries,” Harley said.

“Wait Harley’s dad works for Stark?” Harry asked.

“His adopted dad is Tony Stark. I met him today at the meeting about the personal internship which I got,” Peter said. Harley stood up and ran to Peter. Harry followed suit as they held him. Peter seemed confused. Harley pulled aways as Harry was talking about getting the wine down to celebrate. 

“Did you miss what I said?” Peter asked.

“I figured Harley was related to someone rich,” Harry said as Harley filled the three wine glasses. Harry grabbed his and Harley brought over Peter’s. Peter looked at the two.

“Let’s celebrate tonight,” Harley said.

“If you invite them to dinner,” Peter said.

“Done,” Harley said. “They will probably bring Abbie and Morgan.” 

“I’ll tell May,” Peter said. Harley texted Tony only for Tony to tell him, they had plans with Happy that weekend. Harley told Tony he would not be able to make it.

“Can you count me trying?” Harley asked.

“I can,” Peter said. The three celebrated the night away.

* * *

Peter woke to two boys keeping him in place. He groaned as his boyfriends were both cuddling up to him. Peter tried to move Harry but it didn’t work so he went to move Harley. He gave up as he laid between his two boyfriends. He felt lips on his neck after a while and looked at Harley who was grinning. 

“Don’t get up,” Harley said.

“Harls, we got to get to the lab today,” Peter said.

“Not until three,” Harley said as he kissed Peter’s chest. Harry woke to look at the two confused.

“What is going on?” Harry asked.

“Harls won’t let me out of bed,” Peter said. Harry looked at Harley grinning as the two both looked at Peter.

“No,” they both said. 

“What do you both want?” Peter said.

“Peter kisses?" Harry asked.

“No, I think we need something more rewarding,” Harley said.

“What were you thinking?” Harry asked.

“I think Peter needs to be…” Harley started as Peter’s phone went off and both boys looked at him confused. Peter answered his phone. 

“This is Peter Parker.”

“Peter, Gwen, and I need some help in Brooklyn. We got a situation that is a little over our paygrade,” Miles said. Peter sighed as he got up and threw on some boxers. 

“What we got Miles?” Peter asked as he kissed his boyfriends’ foreheads before he left. Harley and Harry feel back to sleep cuddling up next to each other.

* * *

Harley arrived at Stark Industries. He entered his lab to see one of his boyfriends and his dad talking about one of the suits. Tony turned to Harley and smiled. 

“Harley, I would like to introduce you to my personal intern,” Tony said. Harley nodded.

“Harls was at the celebration party,” Peter joked.

“How was that thing you had with Miles and Gwen this morning?” Harley asked.

“A pet lizard got loose and they needed my help to get it,” Peter said. Harley nodded knowing what his boyfriend meant by that. 

“Mutual friends?” Tony asked.

“Miles and Gwen are some high schoolers I tutored,” Peter lied with ease. Something he had mastered recently.

“Miles is like Peter’s son,” Harley said. Tony nodded.

“Harley can you finish Peter’s tour?” Tony asked. Peter nodded. Tony left as Peter looked at Harley with a grin.

“Your dad is awesome,” Peter said.

“I haven’t told him,” Harley said. Peter realized what he meant.

“You haven’t told him about Harry or me?” Peter asked.

“I haven’t told him I’m gay,” Harley said.

“Well I think you should,” Peter said. “My aunt’s boyfriend works here.”

“He can’t possibly know Tony,” Harley said. 

“Yeah, but he will know you and if he sees you and brings it up around Tony he may ruin the whole coming out thing for you,” Peter said. Pepper walked in looking at the room.

“Tony isn’t here,” Harley said. She smiled at Peter.

“How is your first day here?” She asked Peter.

“Great Ms. Potts,” Peter said as he looked at Harley.

“Peter is great,” Harley said.

“That’s what Harry says all the time so I guess it must be,” Peter joked. 

“I’m sure Harry has nothing on your other boyfriend,” Harley said.

“I love them both evenly so it doesn’t matter what one thinks over the other,” Peter said. Harley smiled at the comment. Pepper looked at the two with a knowing look. 

“Well when you have a chance I would like to talk to you,” Pepper said. Harley nodded.

“Tony left me in charge of Peter’s tour of the lab,” Harley said.

“I think I could figure out the lab,” Peter joked. “It’s not like you don’t describe what you get up to in this lab.”

“Not as much as the tales I have heard from Harry about what you both got up to when I was out of town last time,” Harley said.

“We got so wasted it wasn’t funny,” Peter said. Then he realized Pepper Potts was still there. “We didn’t do anything stupid.”

“Peter didn’t. Harry posted he was gay online and left the world to wonder who his boyfriend was for a good day until Harry wrote an apology and said it was a dare. His dad isn’t exactly accepting of him,” Harley said. 

“You said you had two boyfriends?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, we all live together. Harry is the only one of the three of us who isn’t out about his sexuality,” Peter explained.

“What does your family think about your relationship?” Pepper asked. Harley looked at her confused.

“My aunt is understanding. Her boyfriend has looked at me confused. He has known me since I was a teen though so he has seen all my relationships since I was seventeen,” Peter said. “Which reminds me, MJ and Shuri are in town. We were planning to meet as a group. All the old friends from high school. MJ asked if you wanted to come and I meant to text you about it but then my kids got into trouble again.”

“Miles and Gwen couldn’t go a minute without your wisdom,” Harley said. 

“Very true,” Peter said.

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Peter. Hopefully Tony and Harley enjoy the extra help in the lab,” she said. Pepper left as Peter looked at Harley.

“Did I do well?” Peter asked.

“I think they both like you if that is what you mean,” Harley said. “I plan to talk with them tomorrow. Now let’s get to this tour of the lab,” Harley said. They spent the rest of the day in the lab. Peter told Harley he was going to visit Happy while Harley went to talk with Pepper. She was in her office when he walked into the room.

“Hey Pepper,” Harley said. “You need to talk to me?”

“Yes,” Pepper said. She looked up at her son and smiled. “I just wanted to make sure you knew you could come to me about anything.” Harley looked at her confused.

“I thought we already had the ‘I’m gay’ talk,” Harley said.

“I meant if there is anything even if you are worried about how Tony and I will see you,” She said. Harley seemed to get her meaning.

“You figured out,” Harley said. 

“You talk about your roommates nonstop. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Give Tony a week before he figures out,” Pepper said.

“So you’re not disappointed?” Harley asked.

“Why would I be disappointed about you being with two perfectly wonderful boys. Though I might just be assuming Harry is wonderful since I see how well you and Peter click,” She said.

“Peter is an angel,” Harley said. Tony came into the office with Happy and Peter. Peter looked at his boyfriend worried.

“Pepper!” Tony said. “You would not believe what I just found out.” Pepper looked at the other boy. 

“What?” She asked.

“Happy’s girlfriend is Peter’s aunt,” Tony said. “The boy is practically family now.” Harley realized why his boyfriend was worried. Peter’s phone pinged and he checked it and sighed.

“That was my other job. There was an emergency,” Peter said. 

“You better hurry before your mentees destroy Brooklyn,” Harley said. 

“They are in Manhattan today,” Peter said. “See you later, Harls.” Peter left as Happy looked confused.

“You know Peter?” Happy asked.

“We both go to Columbia,” Harley said. “I gotta go. My roommates may need me home soon.”

“I plan to meet the other one. He sounds like someone who is interesting,” Pepper said.

“He is,” Harley said. 

* * *

Harley, Harry, and Peter entered May’s. The three boys were all nervous as Harley explained that his parent’s would be here. Peter was loved by Tony and Pepper but Tony didn’t know Peter was dating his son and neither had met Harry. The boys entered to see May and Happy. Happy looked confused to see Harley.

“Hey May,” Peter said. May turned and smiled.

“I think this is the first time in months that I got all three of you here,” She said before turning to Happy. “I know you meet Harry a few times but that is Harley. He is just a sweetheart so don’t give him a hard time.”

“May isn’t lying. Pete is the one we have to keep on a tight leash,” Harry said. 

“How is your job going?” May asked knowing full and well that her nephew was Spider-Man. 

“I actually got hurt recently. Some guy thought it would be funny to try and stab me,” Peter said. 

“Peter jumped in the way of a woman,” Harley said as he poured a drink for his boyfriends. “Hey who else will be here?”

“Happy’s friends, Two of them have a daughter so she will be here, Shuri and MJ are coming, and Ned said he would be here late,” May said.

“Always great to start drinking before the girls get here,” Harry said. “Wouldn’t want MJ to try to steal Peter from us.” Peter rolled his eyes as Harley laughed. 

“MJ doesn’t have time for Peter,” Harley said. A knock on the door surprised the group. May went to get it. She came back with Rhodey who nodded at Happy then looked at Harley confused for a second. 

“That’s War Machine,” Harry said. 

“Rhodes is an old friend. Boss and Rhodes go way back and in turn, I have had to make a few calls to Rhodes when Boss got out of hand,” Happy said. 

“Harry Osborn,” Harry said, holding out his hand to Rhodey. Rhodey took it.

“Your dad was the goblin thing,” Rhodey said.

“We don’t talk about that,” Peter said. 

“Don’t baby me Peter,” Harry said. 

“I’m Peter Parker, May’s loving nephew,” Peter said.

“He is also the trouble maker. Don’t let his science puns fool you,” Harley said. 

“That boy is the one who can’t keep out of trouble,” Harry said. “Harley almost fell off a building flirting with Peter.” 

“Thank goodness for Spider-Man,” Harley said. “Also it was Miles' fault. The kid dared me to flirt with Peter even though he is my boyfriend.”

“Let’s not forget the time that Harry decided to get in trouble with the cops because he thought that he was home and not in a strip club,” Peter joked.

“I’m sorry I can’t hold my liquor like you,” Harry said.

“Sucks to be you,” Peter said. Happy looked at the three confused.

“You’ll get used to them all flirting and bickering in no time,” May said. Rhodey looked at May and then at Happy.

“What is going on?” Rhodey asked. Another knock on the door made everyone but Peter jump as he heard the three people come to the door and heard MJ and Shuri talking with Ned about Wakanda. 

“I better let the Princess in before I get in trouble with Wakanda,” Peter said as he left them. He opened the door and smiled. 

“Welcome to Casa de Parker,” Peter said. MJ and Shuri nodded as Ned gave him a hug before entering. Peter was about to shut the door when he heard Pepper’s voice and saw the little girl running. She stopped and looked at him confused. He got down to her level.

“Hi, I’m Peter,” He said. 

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” she said. Tony and Pepper saw Peter.

“Well I’m a friend just ask your dad and mom,” Peter said.

“Parker,” Tony said. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “Welcome to my aunt’s place. I heard you guys were coming.”

“Harley passes on the message,” Pepper said.

“Harley warned Harry and me ahead of time,” Peter said. He let them in as Morgan watched him. Peter waited until they were turned before he shot a web to shut the door. Morgan saw and he held his finger to his mouth to silence her. She nodded. 

“Who's your favorite hero?” Peter asked.

“She loves Spider-Man. Harley won’t stop buying her Spider-Man stuff,” Tony mumbled.

“Spider-Man,” Morgan said. 

“Mine is Iron-Man but Spider-Man is cool,” Peter said. Harley entered laughing at something Ned said. Ned looked shocked at the group. 

“Hey Pep, Tony,” Harley said.

“Harley,” Morgan said. “I found out a secret about Spider-Man.” She proceeded to whisper a secret in his ear.

“I know. Maybe Spidey will swing you around the city later since you are such a good secret keeper,” Harley said.

“He will?” Tony asked worriedly.

“Spidey might have to wait until you are older, Harls and I will have a talk about what promises he can make about my friend,” Peter said.

“You all know Spider-Man,” Tony said.

“Hey Parker! May needs you to get your white ass in here,” Shuri said.

“Princess of Wakanda needs a hero,” Peter said entering the kitchen. 

“Hey Ned, can you take Morgan in the kitchen with you and let her meet MJ,” Harley said.

“Sure, maybe Peter and Harry will have a back-flip competition,” Ned said.

“Keep Harry from drinking too much. He gets handsy when he is drunk and Peter is already sneaking some Asgardian liquor that he got from some friend of ours in Hell’s Kitchen,” Harley said. Ned nodded as he left to help deal with Harley’s boys. Harley turned to his parents. 

“Tony, we need to talk before you enter the kitchen,” Harley said.

“What did you do?” Tony asks.

“It’s nothing bad,” Pepper said.

“Remember how Peter mentioned dating two boys,” Harley said.

“He mentioned it once. Harry and Ned right?” Tony said.

“Ned is just his high school best friend who is like a brother to him,” Harley said. “Peter is one of my boyfriends.” Tony thought about what he said.

“Well at least you choose someone who is intelligent and sweet,” Tony said. “So what’s wrong with Harry?” Harley blinks once then twice.

“Wait, you are cool with my relationship?” Harley asked.

“I mean it’s not something I would have expected but if you are happy then I want to be happy for you. You’re my son. Nothing you do will ever make me hate you,” Tony said. “Now I think I need to meet this Harry.”

“So there is one thing you should know. Harry owns a company and his company just kicked his dad out recently for illegal experiments. So if he seems stressed it’s because Spider-Man just took down his company and now he has to rebuild everything and fix everything after what his dad did,” Harley said. He went int first. May, Rhodey, and Happy were talking. You could see the rest in the living room entertaining Morgan.

“The boys are doing a back-flip contest. Did Peter drink before he came here?” May asked.

“A few sips. I wouldn’t be surprised if he lied about how much Matt gave him. He is taking the loss from last week was rough. Miles and Gwen have been taking over for him,” Harley said.

“It’s also Ben’s anniversary on Monday,” May said.

“Harry and I were planning to take off so we could make sure he is alright,” Harley said. Peter and Harry entered. The girls were showing Morgan some Wakandan tech. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts,” Harry said.

“Osborn?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Harry said nervously. Pepper swatted at her husband as Morgan ran up to Peter.

“Can you make a web hammock?” She asked.

“I can see if I got some webbing in my old room. I don’t have enough in the shooters,” Peter told her with a smile. The adults besides May looked at her confused. Harley and Harry looked at Peter annoyed.

“When we suggest web hammocks, you say it is a waste of webbing,” Harry said.

“You also said the webbing wouldn’t hold us,” Harley said.

“You guys wanted to cuddle in the hammock which is a waste. I tried holding Wade, Matt, and I with the web and it broke. That’s what would happen with the hammock,” Peter said before taking Morgan back to his room.

“I rather not know what that was about,” Happy said. 

“Peter’s night job,” May said. “Shuri, I heard your brother was going to be in the states. I know he is a King but invites him some time. I would love to meet the boy that I hear so many tales about.” Shuri looked up.

“We could have dinner at the Wakandan embassy one night while he is here,” MJ suggested. 

“Should we bring Matt in case we need a lawyer?” Harry asked. Peter came out with Morgan and smiled. 

“So web hammock is not happening because I have no webbing, but I did find my old suit from the time Toomes tried to kill me,” Peter said.

“You missed homecoming that year,” Ned said.

“And wrecked Flash’s car,” MJ said.

“That asshole deserved it,” Peter said.

“Peter Benjamin,” May said.

“You never yell at me…” Peter started before he got the stare from both Harley and Pepper. “I forgot Morgan was here.”

“That’s okay. Now you can show me your web formula,” Morgan said. Peter smiled as he grabbed the tablet from MJ. He opened a file and started explaining his formula to her. 

“I have more questions now,” Rhodey said.

“Peter has a night job that is demanding and he doesn’t get paid for,” Harry said.

“Not true. He pays when he wakes up in pain in the morning because he got stabbed the night before,” Harley said.

“I can hear you two complaining but may I remind you that I have been at this since before I started dating either of you,” Peter said. “I was doing this before I even dated MJ and that was High School.” 

“I remember the time I caught you when you snuck into your room before May found out,” Ned said.

“Oh the good times when I was wearing sweats and my web-shooters were crappy. Before I crashed a plane into Coney Island,” Peter said. Pepper looked worried at her son’s boyfriend  but two and two together while the other three didn’t figure it out. 

“Which reminds me, you need to be more careful on patrols,” MJ said.

“Why aren’t your kids here?” Ned asked.

“Miles is at a birthday party and Gwen had a concert which I missed for this,” Peter said. “Harley and Harry don’t like that I call them my kids.”

“The night he had them stay over and apologized for adopting them was the same time Harry decided no more kids,” Harley said.

“I thought he tutored Miles and Gwen?” Tony said.

“In a way yes,” Harley said. Morgan looked at Peter.

“Can you teach me to be Spider-Man?” Morgan asked. The three older men looked at Morgan surprised.

“I thought we said that was a secret, Pumpkin,” Harley said. Morgan realized her slip up and apologized to Peter. 

“It’s alright but now I have to explain to your dad and uncles about Spider-Man,” Peter said. He turned to the three. “So you found out Spider-Man’s identity.” Ned, MJ, Harley, and Harry started cracking up. “Guys this is a serious time.”

“Wait so Peter is Spider-Man and you knew about this and let him swing around Queens?” Happy said.

“I can’t stop him. Better to let him do what he wants than stop him and let him die from his passions because he wouldn’t tell me he was still swinging around Queens,” May said. Tony looked the boy up and down.

“Upgrades. We will be working on upgrades,” Tony muttered.

“I don’t need upgrades, Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

“It’s Tony kid,” Tony said. Pepper smiled at the boy. 

“Don’t worry you can try talking him out in the lab. If not think of it as a gift for making our boy happy,” Pepper said. Dinner from there went off without a problem. Peter and Harley were enjoying their time while May told Pepper about raising Peter and Pepper told her about adopting and raising Harley. When everyone left, Harley had to carry Harry down to the car since the boy was wasted. Peter wasn’t walking straight meaning he had got ahold of some more Asgardian Liquor. Once he had the boys in the car, Harley drove them home and got them in their apartment. Peter was cuddling up to him as Harry was trying to kiss up Harley’s neck. He got his boys into bed before joining them. Peter laughed once Harley was in bed.

“What’s funny darling?” Harley asked.

“Just that we were so worried and now your parents are just cool with all of us,” Peter said. Harley smiled as he pulled both boys close. Harry was asleep in no time as Peter followed. Harley may have stayed up for an hour holding his lovers but he loved them more than anything and could not imagine a life without the two. 


End file.
